The Gamble That Changed Their Lives (Lemon)
by MorganaTFA
Summary: Natsu makes a deal with Gray, which changes his relation with Lucy. (Lemon) Involves NaLu, and possibly a Jerza and Gruvia as a side story
1. Chapter 1

FairyTail: NaLu (Possibly a lemon.)

* * *

Guys, I'm so sorry about late updates, but I did this when I was high on coffee, everytime I drink coffee I get really REALLY pervertive. So yeah. Lemon time? P.S. Sorry PW. It's NaLu.

* * *

Natsu ran through the guild doors like an idiot, with a blue exceed following behind, and immediately headed towards the bar, where Lucy sat chatting away with Lissana. "Lucyyyyyy~" Happy called out, Lucy turned around and saw Natsu and Happy all packed up, "Let's go on a short vacation!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy grabbed the voucher from his hand, and read it. "It has a spa!" Lucy looked like she could have a heart attack right there and then. Natsu nodded, a big smile spreading across his face. "I guess I'll go back home and pack up! See you later Natsu~" Then Lucy walked out the doors and headed to her house.

While Natsu waited for Lucy to come back, he heard a "tch" sound in the background, when he looked around he saw Gray grinning, "What do you want Popsicle!" Nastu stood up and headed towards Gray, "Not my fault you're oblivious matchstick!" Gray stood up too and went towards Natsu. "Don't call me oblivious snowman!" "Well you are flaming head!" Then they went on bickering, and then Erza came.

Erza didn't even have to speak, just giving them a stare was enough for them to stop bickering, she eyes Gray and Natsu carefully, and went on with her work. Then with the silence between both mages, Gray whispered "I meant you're oblivious about Lucy."

Natsu froze, "W-what do you mean?" he asked, Gray shook his head, sighing. Then Gray and Happy said "She likeeeeeeessssss youuuuuuu~" "OH SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Natsu yelled blushing so much, feeling much hotter now, already starting to sweat.

Gray smirked, oh how much he loved to make Natsu uncomfortable, then he got an idea. "Hey Natsu!" He said "mmmhmphm" Nastu replied, probably blushing underneath those hands covering his face. "Let's make a bet-" Nastu looked up when he mentioned a bet, "Your vacation is only for one day right?" Natsu nodded, "Today, or tonight, you tell her that she can have her way with you, then I'll give you 1,000,000 Jewel." Natsu looked at Gray questioning that guy's mentality state, "Have her w-way with... me?" Gray sighed, "You dumbfuck." He muttered silently to himself, "As in she can kiss you hug you, and if she would, fuck you, and you cannot stop her."

"hmm.." Natsu thought about it for a while, but ended up getting interrupted by Lucy coming in from the doors, "Natsu let's go!" Lucy said cheerfully, Natsu stood up and headed towards Lucy, and half way there he looked back to Gray, "It's a deal." Gray replied with a the pair set off with a amazing quest.

At the Magnolia train station the went on board, Natsu immediately got his nausea, Lucy was still wondering about what Natsu said as a deal to Gray. Maybe a battle after the mission? Or a truce - nah. Gray and Natsu won't bother making a truce.

Lucy stared at Natsu, he's pretty cute when he's sleeping, she thought, Natsu-Kun, if only it was that easy to tell you as to tell Gray. But shook it off, she was tired too, so she put Natsu's head on her lap and fell asleep leaning against the train window.

A loud bell chimed through the train, Lucy woke up to Natsu looking at her, but Natsu then had a look of exclaim and looked away. Was he blushing? Lucy thought, not sure. But before she could confuse herself, Natsu tugged at Lucy being greeted with a big smile, and they grabbed their stuff and got out.

What the hell! Why am I blushing! Why do I feel so weird! WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH LUCY! At the thought of Lucy, he remembered his deal with that stripper. *sigh* I wish it was that easy, to just go up to her and say "Hey Luce, wanna fuck me?" But what if she rejects and tells everyone?! WHY DID I AGREE WITH THAT POPSICLE STRIPPER?! He yelled at himself mentally, Lucy was heading towards the hotel they were reserved to stay in, and Natsu was just following behind, still wondering, should he ask Lucy?

The pair made their way into the hotel, and the rooms were small, the bathroom had a bathtub and shower, the sink being a glass sink, and the toilet was just ordinary. The room's floor was lined with carpet, 2 cabinets, a desk with a lamp, and a bed. Wait. A BED. ONE BED. WHAT?! Lucy looked around, checking if there was anything that could be used as a bed. None. Zero. "Shit." Lucy muttered. "Huh?" Natsu asked. Lucy just shook her head.

Both people unpacked their stuff into the correct places, Natsu finished first, so he changed into his pajama's. Except his pajama's was just shorts, Nothing else. Lucy saw Natsu on the bed, practically almost naked, she ran into the bathroom, and started talking to herself. "Now he's halfway naked. How am I going to sleep now?" she kept repeating, but a thought kept creeping up to her. "Go, seduce him, get him, get pleasured." But Lucy kept it to herself, she and Natsu are best friends and she didn't want this trip to ruin it.

After in such deep thought she felt a slight breeze, isn't it a bit cold- WHY AM I WEARING A THONG!? She found out, almost yelling out. Then Natsu knocked on the door, "Luce, when are you gonna be done! Hurry Up!" "Um, um, I'm almost done!" Lucy tried to reply cheerfully, she hurried and changed into her clothes and rushed out the door.

"Jeez what took you so long?" Natsu asked. "Nothing.." Lucy looked down at the floor, blushing, "Were you too busy thinking of getting pleasured?" Now Natsu had a grin on his face, which surprisingly made Natsu look hotter, literally. Lucy was so shocked, but her body knew what to do, "I'm gonna go back to the bathroom." Lucy said, almost in a whimper.

I'M SUCH A FUCKING FOOL! JUST FOR ONE MILLION JEWEL I RUINED MY FRIENDSHIP WITH LUCY. AND NOW SHE'S PROBABLY CRYING! Natsu almost cried, but no, he wouldn't, when Lucy comes up I'll say I'm sorry, though she'll probably never talk to me again.

* * *

Should I continue into the story? Or do you prefer not. Your choice, rate and review pls -PG18.


	2. Notice

So in just one day, I got 4 reviews... It may not seem much, but it's amazing to me on the rate of these reviews.

So, how should I continue story, I got a minor writers block, so if you got any ideas, just PM me, and maybe I'll incorporate it with the next story~

* * *

Update: Welp. School's being a really really really really big bxtch. As usual. So expect the next chapter to be out in a week or so. Since. I ain't good at writing the Lemon scenes. I'm gonna need a Alpha and Beta. pls.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay. Someone needs to help me write the xxx scene. Like co-op with me. I can't do it alone. I'm not pro at this. I will feel for dignified if i wrote this with someone else.

* * *

Lucy changed into her bathrobe, and went out of the bathroom, Natsu stared at her wide eyed, did she seriously want to do it? How in the hell did Gray know? Natsu thought, but instead Lucy opened up their door, and gestured Natsu to go with her.

"Huh? Luce where are we going?" Natsu asked, getting up from the bed and walking towards her, "We're going to the spa!" Lucy replied excitedly, "Huh? Weren't we gonna... ah whatever." Natsu said, disappointed that Lucy didn't go for it. Natsu snapped out from his thoughts when Lucy called him, "Get out of there, and don't forget our key card!" Natsu smiled and went after her, grabbing the key card and locking the door.

Soon they reached the spa, and the woman in the front desk smiled and asked, "Good evening sir, madam, how may I help you?". Lucy whispered to the attendant, "Do you guys have any private hot tubs? If yes tell me the room number, if he asks, tell him I asked about your coconut facial." Natsu looked at Lucy, confused on why is Lucy whispering to the attendant. The attendant said "Go to room 18" and gave a smile towards Lucy.

Lucy tugged on Natsu's arm and they ran down the spa's hallway like little kids, with Lucy tugging Natsu's arm so hard that he felt like it was about to fall off, after what seemed like only a second, they reached room 18, labeled "Hot Tub" Natsu was very paranoid after reading that, he hates staying in a public place where other people's germs was there. Nevertheless, Lucy still dragged him in.

To Natsu's relief, the hot tub was completely empty, then he stripped completely and jumped into the hot tub, and then realizing that Lucy was eyeing him carefully. and remembered that he was fully naked. And did a yelp.

Lucy chuckled not knowing what to do, Natsu was already naked, so should she go for it? Then a voice inside her head was urging her to go for it, he likes you, there's nothing to be afraid of. So Lucy took a deep breath and said "Hey Natsu." Natsu looked at her, then Lucy started stripping.

First she took of the bathrobe which she put off on top, pulling the tie slowly teasing Natsu, then she slid both arms out of the bathrobe, leaving it behind her on the floor. Now Lucy was wondering, her thong or bra next? Then she chose to use take off her bra, Using both hands and sliding the straps down from her shoulders, then she turned around, revealing her almost exposed butt and the tie that's holding her bra up.

She went into the hot tub, and put her back towards Natsu, then naturally Natsu did what most people would normally do, and untied the ribbon, dropping the bra letting it float away from them, Lucy was half naked already, so she felt more confident, knowing if Natsu had pulled the ribbon, then it means she can continue on.

Natsu was enjoying this little show of his, but still had this little voice urging him to ask how is she stripping so fluently, does she have a part time job where she's a stripper? Am I not her first one?, but Natsu shook it out, and continued his little private show.

* * *

I SERIOUSLY WANT HELP. PLEASE. PLEASE. H.A.18


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy was already half naked, the only part actually being covered being her vagina. Which whether because of Natsu or the water, was very wet. But to prolong this "stripping" time, she went up to Natsu and jiggled her breasts in front of Natsu. He looked at her and asked in a whimper, "C-c-can I s-suck them?" Lucy giggled, she had never seen Natsu so vunerable. Lucy nodded and Natsu went to work.

His tongue moving up and down, jiggling the nipple of Lucy's left breast, then he clamped his mouth around the nipple and pulled it teasingly. Natsu then repeated with her right breast. Then he used both hands and squeezed them, pulled them, massaged them. Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore, and pleasurable moans escaped her lips. Then Lucy realized what Natsu was doing. Natsu squeezed her breasts together then put his penis in between them. Lucy blushed and started to get flustered. "Natsu, are you sure that you want to do this?"

Natsu looked at her and smashed his lips against hers, a warm sensation running through Lucy. "I've been waiting 4 years for this Luce."

He started thrusting between her breasts, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Lucy, from what she learned from the books that she "borrowed" from Erza, knew what she should do. So, she angled her head, and started to lick Natsus dick as he thrust, making him moan in satisfaction. Somehow, just hearing the man she loved turned her on, a damp spot already visible of her panties.

"N-natsu, stop." She said in between moans, Natsu stopped responding with, "What's up Luce?" He said, panting from the thrusting. Lucy took off her thong, and revealed her private area. "Let's move on." She said, making her voice sound so sexy Natsu got a double boner.

Natsu held his dick and went around in circles in Lucy's vagina, then in one swift mood stuck it into Lucy, "OH~!" she had heard that there would be pain from breaking her hymen, but this wasn't so bad. She hurt more from adjusting to Natsu's size than losing her virginity.

"You can move now. The pains all gone."

Natsu went and thrusted forward and backward again and again, enjoying Lucy's screams of pleasure.

"Luce... If you keep that up... I'm gonna..." She knew what he meant, but she stayed silent, this encouraging her to go harder on him, after what seemed like forever, Lucy said "I'm gonna… I'm gonna….. LET'S FINISH IT TOGETHER!" She yelled, then Natsu let out a final moan, threw his head back, and came all over Lucy's chest. He fell back, satisfied and admiring how Lucy looked naked.

"Hehe, like that? You took care of me, now I'll take care of you."

* * *

THANKS TO BLUE CELEBI FOR SAVING ME ON THIS ONE. I think my mental virginity has been lost. Thanks guys. :P anyways. R&R, this story didn't end yet though so stay tuned.


End file.
